Revenge and Assisting From Foes
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Just because your enemies are gone forever doesn't mean they can't get their revenge; two people are seeking out the Kenshin-gumi and their friends. But, what if one of the seeking people is there only to help the Kenshin-gumi and the others?


**hey everybody.**

**this is a rurouni kenshin story, of course. but just to warn ya the chappies won't be really long since this is one of my random rurouni kenshin stories.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own rurouni kenshin. i only own the ocs, plot, and title.**

**Pairings: KenshinxKaoru and SanoxMegumi **

**Cast: Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji[10 yrs. old], Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Hiko, Aoshi, Misao, Seta, Saito/Goro, Cho, and Yumiko Sagara(FemOc2)[10yrs. old]**

**Rated: K+. to be on the safe side since there will slappin in this chap. sorry if u except violence but as you know K+ is rated with minor violence and that's what slappin is.**

* * *

**Prologue: Setting the Stage **

"He murdered our father," a young boy's voice claimed, vehemently.

In the dead of night, two children are standing in front of a charred building of where their family once lived that was in the forest.

"But... our father wasn't murdered, he killed himself," a young girl said to the young boy.

"Liar!" the boy shouted.

Then shortly after he shouted, he backhanded the girl and the girl gave a cry and fall to the ground. But, stand back up a minute later.

"He murdered our father! Our mother! And most the rest of our family were slaughtered as well! While the rest of our family left after the slaughter to begin a new life," the boy vehemently said.

"Maybe that's what we should do," the girl suggested, sobbed.

"Shut up!" the boy yelled and backhanded the girl again.

The girl gave another cry of pain and fall back on to the Earth. But this time she stayed sitting on the ground.

"You are a disgrace to the family little sister," the boy said, with saying 'little sister' venomously.

The girl didn't say anything but gave a whimper.

"Our families death will not be in vain. I the son of swordsman will avenge of our family and regain our families honor," the boy vowed.

"Brother," the girl whispered, scared.

"I shall train and once I become strong like my father, and kill the our families murderer that's when our family will have its revenge," the boy declared, vowed.

The little sister have this pain look in her eyes. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before opening them again, this time they are filled with resolution and determination. She stand up once again and stand straight and tall like a soldier.

"Brother if you wish for revenge then you have to go through me. As your training, I'll be training too. Then once the end of our training, we'll face each other in a death match," the girl declared to her older brother.

"Awww. The little girl is going to try and kill me," the older brother said, mockingly.

"That's the only way you get your revenge... by killing me; because even if you win our match and don't kill me I'll still come after you and stop you until my last breath," the little sister vowed.

"Feh. Fine, and its a deal," the boy agreed once he saw his sister truly serious.

Then the two siblings gone their separate ways, down different paths of their future that awaits them.

While the brother went deeper and into different part of the mountains, the sister vacated the mountains.

***Time Skip***

Its been two weeks since the siblings parted ways; the boy is training vigorously while the girl isn't. She is going to train but she's looking for a certain person, and she finally found him.

The young girl made her way through a forest to find the home of the person she is seeking.

After a couple of more hours, the girl sees smoke in the sky and head towards it, and in no time she stumbles upon someone drinking sake.

"Who are you?" the sake drinking man asked his intruder.

The girl bowed to him, already knowing who it is.

"Lord Hiko Seijuro, with your permission… can you please teach me swordsmanship?" the girl asked.

"Give me a reason," Hiko demanded.

"Because all the sword masters are incompetent, you're the only greatest one left," claimed the girl.

Hiko stood up and faced his trespasser.

"Sucking up to me won't help; but, thanks anyway. Now give me a reason why should I teach you Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

The trespassing girl still bowed, "you don't really have to teach me Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, you can teach me swordsmanship anyway you wish mi-lord."

"Come over here and tell me your life story," commanded Hiko.

* * *

**well that is it. hope u enjoy and i'm still workin on chap. 1.**

**plz review. thnx.**


End file.
